The Billiard
by Foxie89
Summary: This a reader insert story:) You and your brother Charlie are good hunters and you are on a hunt, which you can't really solve. You have to stay longer in the motel and on one night you meet Dean and Sam, who are not as normal as they seem to be. Maybe they are even same as you. I hope that you will enjoy this story:)
1. Chapter 1

You and your brother are spending the night at the bar as usual. But this time you need money, so you have to challenge some stupid guys for billiards. You and your brother always do this, you play a stupid girl, who is actually really good and he plays your boyfriend. You always kinda distract the guys with your body and cute smiles.

"You sure we need to do it today?" You ask your brother Charlie again.

"Yes, (y/n). We need money to pay our motel room. This hunt is taking longer than we expected, remember?" He rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, let's do this." You nod and jump from the bar stool. Your brother follows you, putting his hand on your little back because he pretends to be your boyfriend! You don't really know, why he has to pretend it, but he always says that it looks better, when you pretend to be a couple. You tried to prove him wrong once, but the guys who you were playing with got a little bit too much handsy on you. So since then you have always pretended to be a couple. You got used to it.

You start to giggle to get the attention of the guys, who are right now playing at billiard.  
"Charlie, why do you want to do this? You know that I am bad at this game." You playfully punch his shoulder, giggling even louder. In the corner of your eye you see the boys turning to you.

"Come on babe. It will be fun." He puts his hand around your waist, pulling you closer to him and turning to the boys. It feels a bit weird but as I said, you got used to it. When you see the boys, your heart starts to beat faster. Both of them look so handsome! One of them is really tall with a bit longer brown hair and brown eyes. The other one is shorter than his friend but he is still taller than you. He has short dirty blond hair, amazing green eyes and a cute smirk on his face.

"Hey guys." Charlie says to them.

"So you want to play with us?" The shorter one asks.

"No, he's just joking, right babe? He can't even play it." You giggle, looking at your "boyfriend".

"What? I bet that I can defeat both of the guys!" He says to you, pretending that you hurt his ego.

"You always say that but you have never won!" You frown at him.

"But today I can feel that I will win." He smiles at you and then turns to boys.

"So what do you think guys? Do you want to play with me and my girl?" Charlie asks them.

"Sure." The taller one answers with a smile.

"But let's bet 50 dollars that we will win." The shorter one offers.

"We can even bet 100 dollars!" Charlie exclaims.

"Hey! I don't want to lose so much money." You raise your eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry babe. We are going to definitely win." He smiles widely and walks to the billiards. You and the guys agree on the amount of money and introduce to each other. The shorter one is Dean and the other one is his brother Sam.

The game starts pretty easy. You don't play very well on purpose, accidently hitting the other balls than you are supposed to. You have to admit that Dean and Sam play really good, but you are still better. You laugh a lot at Dean's jokes and flirt with both of the brothers. And when Dean teaches you how to play it you don't resist. It feels nice to have other hand than your brother's on your hip. Charlie doesn't do anything when this is happening, he is pretending that he hasn't noticed and talks to Sam instead. But when it's starting to be really bad for you and your brother you manage to win the whole game with a 'lucky' move. You high-five with Charlie and smile at him.

"You were right!" You kiss him on his cheek and then turn to Dean and Sam, who look very confused and a bit angry at the same time.

"Sorry guys. I guess it was our lucky day. Now give us the money." Charlie walks closer to them. Dean mutters something under his breath but gives you the money anyway. You and your brother walk happily away and drive to the nearest motel. You are pretty tired so you go directly to bed, but Charlie stays up late. He always does that. You are not really sure if it's because he just can't sleep or if he wants to finish the hunts as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, (y/n), wake up! I am starving!" The voice of your brother wakes you up next morning.

"What time is it?" You grunt and cover your face with the blanket.

"It's already 10 so move your ass." Charlie pulls down your blanket.

"Heey!" You angrily sit up and make your way to the bathroom. You brush your hair and make a ponytail. You put on your favorite jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Let's go!" You shout and open the door of your room. On the way to some diner you talk with your brother about the research he did last night.

"I haven't found anything useful." He sighs.

"How come? This case sucks!" You exclaim and frown. You have never seen anything like this case. A dead girl was found dead in her room. But of course it wasn't normal. She was tied to a chair and died because of starvation and dehydration. You would think that it was a normal sick murder, if she didn't die in just one night. How could she possibly die because of dehydration and lack of food in one night? That's a freaking mystery!

"I think, that we should go to her apartment again tonight. Maybe we missed something and without the cops it will be easier to focus on our stuff…" You look at your brother, waiting for his response.

"You are right." He sighs and pulls over in a parking lot in front of a diner. The day passes quite slowly. You stay the whole day in your motel room and try to find something useful for the case. Of course you don't find anything.

When it gets dark, you and your brother set out to the apartment of the last victim. Your brother unlocks the door and both of you quietly step inside. Once you turn on your flashlights you start looking for something weird.

The creepy puppets in the shelves freak you out a bit. After you saw Child's Play, you don't trust dolls anymore.

"Hey, Charlie! Come here!" You whisper.

"What?" He asks behind your back. But before you can say anything to him, you hear voices in front of the door.

"Come on Sammy! Hurry up!" A man says and his voice sounds familiar to you. You look at your brother in shock. He gestures you to go closer to the door. Each of you stands on one side, holding your guns. Luckily the door opens out of the apartment; otherwise it would hit you in your nose. When the door opens, you wait a bit, until the people enter the room.

You dramatically jump from your hiding place and point your gun at them. Charlie follows your steps.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asks you. You take out your fake FBI badge.

"We are FBI Agents, what do you want here?" You ask them.

"Yeah sure. FBI Agents who don't switch on the lights and use flashlights instead? You are hunters as well." Dean crosses his arms on his chest. You look at your brother, who nods. You lower your gun and put your badge back in your pocket.

"I guess we have the same case then." Charlie says, putting his gun behind his jeans. Dean and Sam step inside and close the door behind them.

"So are Dean and Sam your real names?" You ask them, smiling. You haven't met some hunters in a long time.

"Yeah, we are Winchesters, maybe you have heard about us." Sam looks at you.

"Nope, sorry guys." Charlie grabs you by your waist, which is unusual. You look at your brother in a silent question. _What the hell is are you doing?_ He just shakes his head and looks back at the Winchesters.

"Do you know anything what could help me and my girlfriend? We got kinda stuck." Charlie says. You look at him in shock! He wants to play a couple in front of hunters?! You know, that he feels your gaze in his face, but he doesn't look at you.

"Well I think that we should cooperate now. It's not your case, but case of all of us." Dean says, narrowing his eyes on your brother.

"Ok." Charlie sighs and let go of you. You go away from him and let the boys talk. It's not like you would be embarrassed in front of other men. You are just so mad at Charlie for doing this to you. You could have some fun with the guys, but because he said to them that you are his girlfriend, you can't flirt with them anymore! They would find it suspicious.

You walk back to the shelves with the puppets, looking for an old one or just a weird one. After a while you find a creepy old puppet in pink dress with blonde hair and a crack in her head. You want to take her, but you can't reach there. You grunt in frustration, standing on tip toes.  
"You need a hand with that?" Dean says behind your back. You turn around too fast than you can handle, so you fall on him, but he catches you in his strong hands.

"Sorry." You say, blushing as hell.

"No problem." He takes the puppet, standing too close to you, making your heart beating faster.

"You think it could be cursed or something?" He asks you, pointing his flashlight on it.

"Yeah, we should take it to the motel and investigate it." You grab it from his hands. He frowns at you, but you ignore him.

"Why don't we just burn it?" Dean asks you quietly.  
"It doesn't always work. It doesn't have to be a ghost, Dean." You say as you walk to Charlie.

"Hey, look at this, what do you think?" You ask him, patting his shoulder. He turns to you and takes the puppet from your hands. He examines it for a while and then puts out his EMF meter. It doesn't surprise you when it shows a high number.

"Hey guys." You gesture to the Winchester.

"I think (y/n) found it." Charlie gives them the puppet and shows them how the EMF meter reacts.

"OK, should we burn it or better do a research?" Sam asks.

"I would do the research first." You nod at him. So you and the Winchester get out of the apartment and you lock the door behind you. Charlie is waiting for you, looking at you suspiciously. The Winchester went already forward.

"What?" You ask him, raising your eyebrow.

"You like him, don't you?" Charlie smirks at you. You feel the blush creeping on your cheeks. _Dammit! He always knows!_

"What are you talking about?" You put your hands on your hips. _Play it cool._

"Stop acting like you don't know! I saw you blushing, when Dean just touched your shoulder." He laughs at you.

"Ok maybe I like him, but you ruined it for me! He knows that I am taken."

"I know. I did it on purpose. I don't want any guys touch my little sister." He playfully strokes your hair and walks away.

"You are such an ass!" You kick him in his ass and keep running. On your way you run past Winchesters, hearing Charlie behind you.

"You are gonna so pay for that!" He shouts after you. You just giggle and run to the car. Although Charlie is such a jerk, you love him.

Before you get to the car, he catches you and throws you over his shoulder.

"Oh my God, Charlie, put me down! We are in public." You punch him into his back, but because he is so much stronger than you, he doesn't care.

"Ohh, so you mind when I do this to you in public? Or because it's in front of Dean?" He laughs.

"Shut up! He could hear us!" You angrily whisper into his shoulder. He laughs even more but puts you down. You look very funny, when the boys approach you. Your hair is messy, your face is red and you have a funny smile on your face. Dean chuckles, when he sees you but doesn't say anything and Sam just smiles at you.

_**AN: Hey guys, I hope that you like it so far!:) I just wanted to tell you that I named your brother, because some of you don't have an older brother, but at least I didn't describe him, so you can imagine your brother instead of Charlie if you have one:) If you think that I should add Charlie's description let me know:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters stay in the same motel as you do, which is quite weird because you didn't notice them before. Charlie invites the boys into your room, so you can continue in the research. You sit on a chair and take the laptop, which you and Charlie share.

"Hey, let me do it." Charlie says, trying to take the laptop from your hands.  
"Hey! I found the puppet, so I will do the research." Charlie eyes you for a moment, but then gives up. You smile happily and turn back to the screen. You raise your eyes from the screen, when you feel someone's gaze on you. You meet Dean's eyes. He is looking at you strangely with raised eyebrow. You look back to the laptop, flushing. Charlie sits next to you and sips his beer, while you are researching.

"Guys, I think I found something." Sam yanks you out of your thoughts what to google next. You go next to Sam and look over his shoulder. You feel Dean and Charlie behind your back.

"So look, I googled the name, which was written on the puppet." Sam starts explaining. Suddenly you feel a hand resting on your back. You tense and then immediately relax, when you realize, that it's probably Charlie's. He pretends to be your boyfriend after all. You start to listen to Sam again. Apparently the puppet is over 100 years old and travels around the world around collectors. It's a puppet, which was used for a famous play and played there a big role. But after the theater burned, only this puppet survived and was sold to a man called Benjamin Harper. He was found dead, dehydrated and starved. This has happened many times all over the world. So it's definitely the puppet.

"Ok, let's find how to kill it. In the puppet could be a ghost of the maker maybe?" You suggest.

"No, that doesn't make sense. The puppet was the whole time in the theater, not at his house. And the maker sold a lot of puppets to many theaters and only this one is cursed. It has to be something else." Sam disagrees, shaking his head.  
"Yeah, but the puppet started killing, when the guy died, right?" You are not giving up your theory. All at once the hand on your back starts to draw little circles and it feels kinda weird, if you consider that it's your brother. You give a question look to Charlie, but he doesn't look at you. Instead he walks around the table and enter something into your laptop. You freeze when you realize that it's not Charlie's hand on you back. You look at Dean, but he isn't looking at you either. He is looking at the screen and slightly smirking. _Bastard! _

You try to play it cool and pay attention to Sam's research.

"Well, what else would it be?" You ask, your voice lightly shaking.

"I don't know; give me a chance to find it out." Sam chuckles.

"I think I found something this time." Charlie exclaims from the other side of the table. This gives you chance to get out of Dean's reach. You quickly move to your brother to see what he found. The Winchesters follow you.

"I heard about this from Simon, remember him (y/n)?" Charlie turns to you, smirking. Oh yeah, of course you do. He is a friend of Charlie's and he always flirts with you. After he kissed you and you punched him in the nose, Charlie had to tak him to a hospital, because you broke his nose. And Charlie teases you about him ever since.

You give your brother a warning look, but he just chuckles and continues talking.

"He told us about these puppets, he killed one of them. They can literally make you do what they want but they only use their powers to make you watch their performance and then take your energy for themselves. I guess after the theater burned, the puppet just has missed the attention."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asks.

"We have to burn it, but first we have to chop it with some of the maker's tool. "

"Where do we find these tools?" You ask Charlie.

"We have to get to a museum of Samuel Puppet." He says.

"Puppet? Seriously?" Dean comments.

"Where is the museum?" Sam asks, ignoring his brother.

"It's 5 hours away. We can drive there tomorrow." Your brother answers.

"So should we leave the puppet in your room?" Sam frowns, thinking.

"What? No way, Charlie, we can't keep the puppet here over night." You please. The creepy puppet won't be in the same room as you.

"Awww, calm down sweetie. I will protect you." Charlie winks at you. You cross your arms on your chest.

"I don't want to sleep in the same room as Chuckie!" You protest. Dean laughs at your reference and you reward him with a smile.

"Hey, Charlie. She might be right." Sam agrees with you.

"But where should we put it then? In the car?" Charlie frowns.

"Yes!" You grab the puppet and walk outside towards your car. You don't want to wait for them until they agree on something. You unlock your car and throw it inside. When you turn around, you nearly scream.

"You know, (y/n), you shouldn't have lied to me." Dean smirks at you.

"What? I haven't lied to you." You stutter.

"Oh, so you are really Charlie's girlfriend? I don't think so." He comes closer to you, pinning you to the car and resting his hands on each side of your head.

"I know that you are his sister. I am not stupid." He whispers, his face only inches form yours. You swallow hard, trying not to blush.

"It was my brother's idea." You try to excuse yourself.

"Good." He whispers in a voice, which sends shivers down your spine. You are expecting that he will kiss you. But instead he pulls away and leaves you alone at your car. You have to stay there for while to calm down your heart and make your legs work. You feel like he just had sex with you. You shakily walk back to your room and go directly to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The whole night you keep dreaming about Dean, kissing you and making out with you. You wake up early in the morning, sweaty and aroused. Because Charlie is still sleeping, you decide to go running and get rid of the thoughts about Dean. You change your pyjamas into jogging trousers and an old t-shirt. Once you close the door behind you, you turn on some music in your headphones and start running.

As you are running and enjoying the peace and your music, you forget where exactly you are heading to. After you find yourself at a forest, you stop and glance around. _Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly your phone stars ringing, so you pick it up.  
"Yeah?"

"Where have you gone?" Charlie asks, a bit worried.

"Oh, I just went for a run." You smile, although he can't see it.

"Okay, but hurry up, we will be setting out in an hour." He says.

"Sure, but there might be a little problem." You say slowly.

"What did you do?" He sighs.

"Nothing! I might have gotten lost..." You tell him as innocently as you can. Charlie groans on the other side of the phone and mutters to himself some curses about your stupidity.

"Hey it's not my fault." You try to defend yourself.

"I think Dean went to grab some food, I am gonna call him to pick you up." He says after a while and hangs up, not giving you a chance to respond. _Shit, that's not going to be good._

Meanwhile you sit on the ground near a route and wait for Dean to call you. After like 3 minutes, your phone finally rings.

"Hey." You say.

"So tell me, where are you?" Dean asks you.

"I don't know."

"What do you see around you? You couldn't get too far." He sighs.

"Mhm…well there is a wood."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope, just trees. I am sitting near a route though." Dean grunts into the phone.

"Do you at least remember which way did you go from the motel?"

"Yes, I have run out of the city." You remember.

"Okay, I will be there maybe in 10 minutes. Don't move." He commands and hangs up. You sigh as you put your phone in one of yours pockets. While Dean is looking for you, you stretch your muscles.

"What took you so long?" You ask him, as you sit into the impala.

"Well I wasn't expecting that you would run so far." He rolls his eyes. After Dean hits the road, you look out of the window in an awkward silence.

"How did you find out, that me and Charlie are siblings?" You ask him, breaking the silence.

"Because you act like that. And I have never seen you kissing or something." He shrugs.

"Have you told Sam?" Because if he has, then you have to tell it to Charlie as well. He will be mad.

"Nope. I thought it could be our little secret." He winks at you, which makes you blush. So you look out of the window again, trying to avoid Dean's beautiful eyes.

After you arrive at the motel, you take a quick shower and pack your stuff. You hit the route around noon. You and the Winchesters have agreed that you will stop at a diner for lunch.

"Charlie why can't we tell them the truth?" You ask your brother for like a hundred time.

"I have already told you, (y/n). I don't want them to hit on you!" He argues. You roll your eyes. Why does your brother have to be so protective? _I am not a little girl!_

When you get to the diner, you are so hungry and freaking mad at Charlie! You have argued almost the whole way. So you don't sit next to him, but you sit opposite at the table, giving him the angriest looks. Once Dean and Sam finally step into the diner, you happily wave at them. Dean sits next to you and Sam next to your brother.

Once they bring you the food, you hungrily start to stuff your mouth, ignoring the boys. After the meal you order a coffee and the boys order beer, what else.

When you start to sip your coffee, which is unbelievably hot, Dean places his hand on your thigh, so you nearly spill your coffee.

"So, (y/n), Charlie, how did you even meet?" Dean asks both you, lightly smirking and squeezing your thigh. _Oh my God, he is enjoying this!_

"Well, I think Charlie knows the story best." You smirk, looking at your brother. It was his idea so now it's his problem as well. Charlie looks at you like he's gonna kill you, which makes you smirk even more.

"It's nothing special." Charlie tries to wave it off.

"Oh come on!" Sam says.

"Yeah baby, tell them about it, don't be shy." You innocently smile at him. Charlie gives you one more killing glare and then starts making up a story. You try so hard not to giggle, because Charlie stutters and blushes, which makes it freaking hilarious. _Ohh, I am gonna die in the car._

After the story of how you met with your "boyfiend" all of you make your way to the cars. You agree, that you will follow the car of Winchesters, so they can choose a motel. Once your brother starts driving, you look at him, expecting some screaming, but he just turns on the radio. It kinda surprises you, he always has to have his last word and he's usually the one, who decides the new case or where to go next. You don't like him like this.

"I am sorry." You say after a while.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have told them, that you are my girlfriend." He shrugs. You look at him amazed. He just admitted his mistake!

"Ahh, don't worry about it. You just wanted to protect me, I appreciate that." You pat his leg and smile at him. He just nods at you and a silence spreads around you again.

"I saw you last night with him at the car, (y/n)." He suddenly says. You turn to him, slightly shocked.

"We didn't do anything." You defend yourself.

"I know, just be careful. I don't want him to hurt you." Charlie says softly. You don't know what to say, maybe he's right. Dean looks like a guy, who would just use you and then he would just leave you alone. Like your last boyfriend, Christian. After he slept with you, he called you a slut and then left you. Charlie beat him up, but it didn't help your broken heart. Tears start to fill your eyes, so you better turn to the window before Charlie notices.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" He asks. _Dammit! He always knows!_

"I just remembered someone." You sob.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry; I didn't mean to remind him. Don't think about it, okay? He was a dick that he rejected such a great girl." He smiles at you.

"Thank you, let's just don't talk about it, okay?" Charlie nods and you turn the radio up, trying to think about something else than Christian.

When you arrive at the motel, you feel like crap. You have got a headache and are so tired, that you just want to lie in your bed. You groggily walk towards your room and fall on bed. You just want to sleep, but apparently this is not tonight's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

As you hear a knock on the door, you grunt into the covers, refusing to get up. You hear Charlie's footsteps as he walks to open the door.

"So I am going out to a bar, does any one of you want to join me?" You hear Dean's voice.

"Ahh, no thanks, I have some other stuff to do. And I think, that (y/n) will pass as well, she doesn't feel very well." Charlie says quietly, but you hear it anyway. It's not such a bad idea to go out. At least you could get super drunk and forget about the dick. You quickly walk to the door and pat the brohter's shoulder.

"Don't make my decisions instead of me." You warn Charlie.

"(y/n), I think that you should stay here." He frowns at you.

"Don't worry, dude, I will look after her." Dean smiles at your brother, pulling you out of the room. Before your brother can say anything else, Dean closes the door.

"Hey! I don't have my jacket!" You exclaim, lightly shivering.

"If you go back now, he won't let you go out." He points to the door.

"Argh, you are right, let's go then." You rub your arms, trying to warm yourself up. It is pretty chilly and the wind blows, so you are really cold! Dean shakes off his jacket and hands it to you.

"Here, you can borrow mine."

"But you will be cold!" You disagree, pushing the jacket towards him.

"No, I won't, I am a tough guy." He chuckles and forces you to wear it. His jacket is really soft, although it's leather and it smells really nice. You inhale deeply, enjoying the scent, when Dean is not looking.

Dean and you sit on bar stools, and order some drinks. You need it tonight to forget some stuff.

"So tell me, (y/n), what's wrong with you today?" He asks you all curious.

"Ahh, it's nothing." You shrug.

"I don't believe you." He looks directly in your eyes.

"I just remembered someone from the past today and it kinda reminded me all the crap, you know?" You let out a sigh and drink more of vodka.

"You wanna elaborate?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Not really. I came here to forget about it, not to talk about it." You shake your head.

"As you wish." He takes a long swig of his own drink, which is probably whiskey.

After few more shots, you feel a lot better and a little tipsy. Dean is really nice and jokes with you the whole time.

"(y/n)?" You suddenly hear a voice, which you haven't heard for a long time. You turn around to face him.

"Christian?" You can't believe your eyes. He is right in front of you, lightly smirking.

"What do you want?" You ask him, trying to hold your tears. You can't cry in front of him, you can't show him how much he broke your heart.

"I just wanted to tell you, that you look really nice today." He smiles at you. You don't believe his words anymore though.

"Fuck off, Christian." You ignore him and want to turn back to Dean, but he grabs your shoulder and turn you back to him.

"Wow, you actually said no to a man? What's wrong, (y/n), you are not a slut anymore?" He grins at you. The words crash your heart even more. Before you can say anything, Dean stands up behind you.

"Dude, back off." He says with anger in his voice.

"This is not your problem, man." Christian raises his eyebrow at him.

"Well actually it is. She is my girlfriend and I don't like, when anyone says something like this about her." Dean says, standing in front of you to protect you. You freeze, not knowing what to say.

"Okay, sorry." Christian just shrugs and walks away. Once he's gone, Dean turns to you.

"Let's go." He helps to stand you up and because you are a little tipsy, he holds you by your waist as a support. When you are outside, you look at him.

"Thanks Dean." You smile at him.

"No problem. No one should talk to women like this." He nods. You walk for a while in silence by a route, which leads to the motel.

"Who was that, (y/n)?" He asks you after a while.

"Someone from the past." You answer. Dean doesn't say anything about it this time, but you want to tell him more.

"He broke my heart." You shrug.

"Ohh, I should have punched him." Dean tightens the grip around you. You giggle a little.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Dean stops walking, looking at you.

"Just this whole situation. My fake boyfriend wants to punch my ex-boyfriend, while my other fake boyfriend is waiting for me at motel." You giggle more, the alcohol talking from you.

"Yeah, it sounds kinda funny." Dean chuckles, letting go of you. You both start walking again, but because you are more drunk than Dean, you stumble. As you are falling, Dean tries to catch you, but because he's drunk as well, he just falls on top of you into the grass. You start laughing and Dean joins you after a while. When you stop laughing, you realize how close he is. You look at his lips, wondering how they taste. But before you've got the chance to try it, Dean stands up and pulls you up with him. You fall on his chest, but this time, he holds you firmly.

"Okay, let's go." Dean suddenly sounds cold. He holds you around your waist again, but it feels different. Something has changed.

You walk quietly to the motel, where Dean helps you to get in the bed, because Charlie is already snoring. You are already asleep, when Dean kisses your forehead and leaves.

**_AN:So another chapter! What do you guys think about it? Should I change something? Any kind of comment would be nice:)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day you wake up with a huge headache. You whine in the bed, hiding your head under the pillow as if it helps.

"(y/n)? Do you want some painkillers?" Charlie worriedly asks.

"Yes please."

Charlie helps you to sit up and gives you the painkillers with water.

"I think I overdid it last night." You grunt, as you lie back into the bed.

"I told you to stay in the bed." He says and walks away. You slowly stand up and make your way to the bathroom to take shower and put on some clean clothes.

When you get out, the Winchesters are already in the room, talking to Charlie. Once you close the door behind you, they turn to you.

"Ready to go?" Sam asks you.

"Where?" You yawn.

"To the museum. We should check it out, before we steal some tools." Charlie nods. Oh, you kinda forgot about the puppet, which is still creeping in your car.

"Okay, let's go." You agree and all of you walk out of the room.

When you hit the route, you turn to Charlie.

"How long will it take to get there?" You ask him.

"About 30 minutes." He smiles at you.

"I gotta to tell you something." You continue, nervously biting your lip.

"What is it (y/n)? Have you had something with Dean?"

"No! But Christian showed up yesterday at the bar." You say quietly. It surprises Charlie so much, that he nearly drives to the other side of the route.

"What? Did he do anything to you, if he's…" You cut in on him.

"No, he didn't do anything. Dean stood up for me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe I underestimated him." He responds.

The rest of the way you listen to the radio and when you get to the museum, you feel a bit better. The painkillers are finally working. You buy tickets for the museum and inconspicuously examine every room, noticing the cameras and alarm. You finally find some of the tools, like chisels, which are lying on a table, like they are not important. This job is gonna be so easy!

When it gets dark, you start to feel a bit nervous, it usually happens when you are almost done with your hunt. But maybe this time it's because after the hunt, you might never see the Winchesters again. You will be just with your annoying brother.

When it finally strikes 2 in the morning, you are not tired at all. Instead you are just excited.

Once you get to the museum, you jump out of the car and take the puppet from the trunk. It looks the same, still creepy. You join the Winchesters at the entrance, where Sam is already working on switching off the alarm. Fortunately there isn't any watchman, because the museum is really small, and who would break into a museum of puppets anyway?

"Okay, (y/n), wait here, until we come back." Charlie orders you, once the alarm is off.

"Why can't I go with you?" You ask, confused.

"You have a watch, if you see the cops, text me and run away." Your brother tells you. Well it sounds smart, so you stay outside waiting for them. Just you and the puppet, such a romantic date!

You should have left her in the car, because suddenly you start to feel dizzy. You stumble and lean on the wall for support. _What is happening?_

**_Just go to the car and relax._**A little voice says in your head. _Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._ You walk to your car and once you get in, you have the urge to drive far away. Far from your brother, far from the Winchesters. You start the car, putting the puppet on your lap. You start to like the puppet; it's actually quite nice and not creepy at all. Actually it's the most beautiful puppet you have ever seen.

You start driving, not knowing where exactly you are heading. You know just one thing- to get as far as possible from the hunters. They are mean. They want to destroy your puppet.

After 10 minutes of driving, your phone starts ringing.

**_Don't answer._** The voice is in your head again, telling you what to do.

You don't know why, but you stop the car at a forest and get out. The voice tells you to let your phone in the car, so you place it on your seat. You head into the forest, getting more into the dark and holding the priceless puppet in your hands.

**_Okay, you can sit down._**

And so you do. You sit on the grass, waiting for new commands. You start to feel something on your skin, like someone is tying your hands and your ankles. You don't do anything against it, you like it.

**_Now I am gonna tell you a story, about the most beautiful woman._** The amazing voice starts telling you a story. You have never heard such a beautiful story, the puppet even plays it in front of you! But there is a little problem. The more you get into the story the more tired you feel . The voice is making you exhausted. Suddenly you don't like the puppet anymore! You try to stand up and leave the puppet, but you can't! Your ankles are tied and your hands as well. Suddenly the voice starts to laugh inside your head, sounding so loud! You scream in agony and fall on the ground straight on the face. You start banging your head on the ground, trying to get rid of the laugh.

"Stop it! Stop it!" You scream, but it doesn't help. After a while your head hurts too much and you don't have the energy to bang with your head anymore. And then you black out.

Someone shakes with you.

"(y/n), wake up!" You can't open your eyes to see who it is, your eyelids are too heavy, but you recognize the voice as Dean's. You want to tell him that you are awake, but instead of you normal voice you her just a rasping voice. Even you can't understand yourself.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." He picks you up and carries you through the forest. Although you try really hard to concentrate on Dean's soft voice, you black out anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

You are awoken by beeping sounds, which are extremely annoying. You stir on the bed; you don't remember that you set on an alarm last night. You turn to your side and open your eyes.

At first you don't really see anything, everything is blurry. And then you see Charlie, sitting on a chair and sleeping. Once you realize, that you are not in the motel, you frown, which was a bad idea. You hiss of pain, as your eyebrows move. You slowly touch your forehead and find stitched wound by touch.

"Charlie!" Your voice cracks, but it wakes up Charlie anyway. He jumps from his seat and rushes to your side.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and looks so worried.

"Good I guess. What happened?" You ask him. You don't really remember anything after Dean found you.

"When Dean found you, you were looking so bad. He killed the puppet and then drove you to the hospital."

"Where were you?"

"I was looking for you as well. But I went to the other direction. Me, Sam and Dean parted, so we could have searched the forest faster. I was so scared that I lost you." He sighs.

"Well I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." You smile at him.

"(y/n), you have been in coma for 3 days." He says softly.

"What? No, that can't be possible. You are lying, right?" He just shakes his head.

"Why? Why was it so long?" You don't understand. The puppet hadn't done much to you, right?

"(y/n), you practically beat yourself up almost to death and besides the puppet took you a lot of energy." You turn over on your back, rubbing your eyes, even this movement hurts you.

"Where are the Winchesters?" You ask him quietly.

"They've already left." Your eyes widen at the realization, that they haven't even cared enough to say goodbye to you. _Why am I always so naïve? _

"I'm gonna go to get a doctor or nurse, okay?" He strokes your hair and then walks away, leaving you alone in the room with your thoughts.

* * *

After 3 days the doctor finally lets you go. It's such a relief to be away from the stupid hospital! As soon as you get to the motel, where your brother has stayed, you will take a long shower to get rid of the disinfectant smell.

The stitches on your head are gone, but there is still a little scar. The doctor told you, that it should disappear in no time, but you don't really believe him. The doctors always lie just to make their patients feel better.

When you walk out of the shower, your brother talks to someone on the phone. Hopefully it will be a new case!

Suddenly Charlie pats your shoulder, which makes you jump a little. He chuckles and hands you the phone. You raise an eyebrow at him, but take the phone anyway.

"Yes?" You say as you put the phone on your shoulder, holding it with your ear. Because you are making a coffee, you can't really hold it in your hands.

"Hey, (y/n)." A voice you know says on the other side.

"We just wanted to tell you, that we're sorry for leaving before saying goodbye." Sam says and you can only guess that he's smiling.

"It's not a big deal." You falsely laugh, because you haven't heard the older brother.

"Dean! Come here! It's (y/n)!" Sam yells at his brother. You make a grimace, this was too loud. The next thing you hear are some muffled sounds. _What the hell?_

"Sorry (y/n), Dean is in the shower, but he says hi and wishes you good luck." Sam responds after a while.

"That's fine. You didn't even have to call, Sam. But it's good to hear you anyway." You answer, now holding your phone properly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are alright, you know. After everything what happened..." He trails off, as he thinks.

"Yeah, well I'm feeling a lot better, so don't worry about it. Thank you for the call, Sam, but I gotta go now. Charlie is looking at me suspiciously; I think he's a little jealous." You chuckle into the phone, ignoring Charlie's glare.

"Oh, sorry. Jeez I haven't thought of that. Tell him, that I didn't hit on you, okay?" He sounds so worried, that you have to bite your lip to hold your giggles.

"Sure, see ya, Sam."

"Bye (y/n)." Once Sam hangs up, you start laughing, which makes your head hurt. You put Charlie's phone on the table and grin at him.

"Sorry, but I think that Sam won't call a little while." You grin even more, when Charlie shakes his head.

**_AN: Don't worry, this is not the end:) Any guesses what will happen next?:) (I hope you like it so far!)_**


	8. Chapter 8

As you fix your collar, you step out of the car and walk to the crime scene. You smile widely at the police officer at the police tape.

"I am sorry Miss, but you can't go any further." He steps forward.

"I'm sure I can." You show him your FBI badge. He looks surprised but lets you go through anyway. You walk to the other police men and start to question them. The body is already gone, but you can still see the blood on the street. This is the second time something like this has happened in this town in just one week. The police men just tell you, that it looked like an animal attack and then send you to the coroner.

On your way to the coroner, you accidently overhear something.

"OH, more FBI agents? Well one of yours is over there." You hear the officer saying. _Shit! Okay I gotta play this cool, like it's just a misunderstanding._

You turn to the agents, prepared to face them, but when you see, who they are, you freeze. When you catches Sam's gaze, he smiles at you, poking into Dean. When Dean sees you, he frowns. _It's good to see you too._ You roll your eyes and turn back to the coroner.

The coroner is telling you about the missing heart, when the boys finally approach you. You nod at them, trying to act professional.

"Could we look at the body later?" Dean asks the coroner, when he finishes talking.

"Not today, but maybe tomorrow. I can call you, when I'm done." You hand him your calling card and reward him with a smile. When the coroner starts walking away, a hand is placed on your little back, leading you away. Once you and Winchesters are out of earshot, Dean looks down at you.

"What are you doing here?" He asks you, frowning.

"What do you think? I'm here on a case." You cross your arms on your chest.

"Where's Charlie?" Sam joins the conversation.

"We broke up." You shrug, ignoring Dean's stare.

"Oh, I'm sorry, (y/n)."

"Don't be, he was a dick." You grin at Sam and turn back to the crime scene.

"What do you think? It was a werewolf right?" You ask, changing the subject.

"Yeah, but we should rather check the body tomorrow." Dean gruffs.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." You look behind your shoulder and smile at them, then walk away to thumb a lift. Because you and Charlie had a big fight, you left him, telling him, that maybe it's time for both of you to go your own ways. He didn't stop you so you got on a bus and disappeared. You couldn't take the car, because it is technically his. He hasn't called you yet although it has been 3 months since the argument. But you won't call first, you are too proud for that.

You walk a while on the sidewalk, passing the Impala. You would ask the boys, if they could drop you off at your motel, but they didn't look very happy to see you, especially Dean.

Once you are out of the view of the Impala, you unbutton your shirt a little to lure some men and start thumbing.

The first car stops you and there is fortunately a woman. She drives you to the motel and you reward her with a smile, as you get out of the car. When you get to the room, you throw your keys on the table and put on something more casual. It's already quite late so you decide to go to a bar. You don't really want to stay alone in your room for the whole night. And you still don't want to admit yourself, that you actually miss your brother.

You step outside and head to the closest bar. After 5 minutes of walking, you find a quite nice bar next to a route. You tiredly sit on a bar stool and order a beer. There's almost no one in the bar, except some old guys.

You slowly sip your beer, staring into the wall and thinking about the case. Suddenly the door of the bar flies open, which make you turn to it. You have to admit, that a quite nice guy stands in the door. He's wearing a leather jacket and black jeans, his black hair is messy and his brown eyes are looking directly into yours. You weakly smile at him, before you return to your beer. The guy sits next to you and orders his own beer.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here all alone?" He gets your attention again.

"Ahh, nothing really, just killing some time." You smile at him as you sip your beer. The guy starts talking to you, which you don't mind at all. Especially when it's such a pretty boy. But when it starts to get late, you jump from the bar stool, saying goodbye to him.

"Wait, may I walk you home? It's not safe for a woman like you to go alone at night." He offers, paying for your drinks.

"Why not." You shrug and exit the bar, being followed by the man. He hasn't introduced to you and you also haven't told him your name. _Why should I?_

He offers you his arm and you gladly take it. Because it's dark, you would be able to fall on the ground without his support.

Once you come to the parking lot of the motel, you wiggle out of his grip and smile at him.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"You live here?" He raises his eyebrow.

"I'm just passing by, I have to stay somewhere at night." You shrug.

"Why don't you stay at my place tonight then?" He grins, stepping closer to you.

"Ugh, sorry, but I don't even know your name." You frown, backing away from him. He suddenly grabs your wrist, pulling you closer and kissing you hard. You push him angrily away, wiping your mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" You exclaim.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I don't take "no" as an answer." He grins even more and kisses you again, pinning you to the wall. _That's enough!_

You push him again and slap him. His mood changes almost instantly, you can see the anger forming in his eyes.

"You fucking bitch!" He punches you in your face, which hurts, but you are used to it, so you just kick him in his balls and when he falls on the ground, you run to your room and lock yourself in. You let out a sigh of relief and quickly walk to the fridge to get some ice. You will have a black eye anyway, but you want to get rid of some pain.


	9. Chapter 9

You are awoken by ringing. You pick your phone and answer the call.

"Yeah?" You say sleepily.

"Hello Agent Davis. I have cleaned the corpse and prepared it for you." You recognize the voice of the coroner.

"Thank you, I will stop by later today, if it's okay."

"Sure, Goodbye." He hangs up. You fall in your bed, refusing to wake up. So instead you dial Sam's number. He seemed to be happy to see you yesterday.

"Hello?" He answers, sounding fresher than you.

"Hey Sam, I just wanted to tell that the corpse is ready." You respond.

"Oh okay. So should we meet there in an hour?" He offers.

"Ugh, actually, could you pick me up?" You ask him, biting your lower lip. You doubt that someone would drive you to the morgue when you have a black eye.

"Sure, where are you staying?"

"Mm….the motel is called "The ugly duck"." You answer.

"OK, see you in 30 minutes." He hangs up, before you can say anything else. _Shit!_ You jump from the bed, putting on your FBI clothes and make your way to the bathroom. You have to mask the black eye.

Although you try really hard, the black eye is still visible and you look like you have put your face in a powder. You sigh and wash your face.

You are just about to eat something, when you hear the honk outside the motel. You quickly check yourself in the mirror, before grabbing a toast. You look like crap with that huge black eye, which plays with colors such as purple, blue and yellow.

You run out of the door and rush to the Impala, eating your toast. Once you sit down, both of the brothers turn to you.

"What happened?" Sam asks you, surprised.

"Ahh, just a guy from a bar was too handsy." You shrug and bite your toast.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Dean looks at you and you would swear that he looks a bit worried, but that has to be just your imagination.

"Nope. I can take care of myself, Dean." You grin.

"Yeah, we can see that." He responds before turning to the windscreen. You roll your eyes and comfortably lean on the backseat's backrest.

After 30 minutes of driving in complete silence, you arrive at the morgue. You quickly get out of the tension in the car. _Why is Dean acting so weird? He was so nice to me the last hunt, what flew over his head?_

You quickly walk inside, better to be around dead people than around him. You show the nurse at the desk your badge and she leads you to the body. The boys appear after a while, but you don't complain, at least you could have examined the body alone in peace.

"It was definitely a werewolf." You tell them, once they step over the doorsill.

"Let me see." Dean pushes you away from the corpse and examines the body by himself. Sam looks apologetically at you.

"He has his time of the month." Sam bends down and whispers into your ear. You start giggling, covering your mouth with a hand. And when Dean turns to you with raised eyebrow, you start laughing even more.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Nothing." You smile innocently at him and poke Sam in the ribs. When Dean is finally done and agrees that it was really a werewolf, you leave the morgue.

"What now?" You ask them as you approach the Impala.

"I think, we should check some camera's records if we see him somewhere." Sam suggests, knotting his eyebrows together as he thinks. You groan in annoyance, this usually does Charlie instead of you!

"Okay, let's go to the police office then." You sigh.

The police give you all of the records of traffic cameras from past 5 days and it's loads of material. Fortunately you can bring it with you to the motel, which is a little problem, because the boys stay in other motel than you.

"So I will ask a police officer to drive me to the motel and then I will thumb a lift to yours." You suggest, trying to be practical. You wouldn't even go to your room, but you want to get changed and take your laptop, which Charlie misses now, but you guess that he has bought a new one.

"Ok, it sounds as the only option." Sam sighs. You haven't noticed how Dean looked at his brother disapprovingly.

You wave at them as you are getting into one of the officer's car. Dean is frowning and Sam is smiling, just another normal day.

You quickly change your clothes into jeans and a t-shirt and brush your hair again. Before you leave, you take your laptop. You have to walk a while on the route, just to get a bit further from the motel. When you are happy with your spot, you start thumbing.

An old guy stops and opens the door for you.

"Jump in." He smiles. Once you seat yourself on the front seat, he places one of his hands on your knee. You would normally shake it off, but because you are too tired, you just let it go.

As you get out of the car at the motel, the driver slaps your ass. You angrily tell him that he's a dick and leave. Dean sees the whole thing and promises to himself, that he won't let you thumb a lift ever again.

You want to knock on the brothers' door, but before you have the chance to do it, the door opens and reveals Dean.

"Come in." He invites you in, looking at you weirdly. _What have I done again?!_ You quickly place your laptop on the table and take one of the camera's records to look at. Next to you sits Sam and opposite to you sits Dean.

"Have you found anything yet?" You ask Sam, looking over his shoulder at his screen.

"Nothing yet." He smiles at you. You smile back at him and return to your screen.

After 3 hours of looking at the same crossroad near the first murder, your butt starts to hurt. You rub your eyes and stand up from the chair. You stretch yourself, yawning. Dean's eyes are glued to your back and when you turn to him, he's looking away.

You take your laptop and jump on one of the beds without asking, taking off your shoes. Because none of them says anything, you just continue to watch more and more videos.

When it's already 3 in the morning, your eyes start to close, but you want to stay awake and find the freaking werewolf. You yawn again and rest your head on your arms, which are placed in front of the laptop. That was a bad idea, because you fall asleep in no time.

Dean and Sam haven't noticed, that you fell asleep, until you start mumbling from your sleep. They can't understand you, but it makes Sam chuckle. Dean just frowns, when he realizes, that you are sleeping in his bed.

"How did she get in my bed?" Dean asks his brother.

"Oh come on, now tell me that you actually mind that she's in your bed." Sam chuckles.

"Shut up Sam. What are we gonna do about her?" Dean looks at you and then back at Sam.

"If you want to wake her up, you can drive her home. But it's really late, we should go to bed as well, so if you have the energy to drive her home…" Sam shrugs.

"But Sam, where should I sleep?" Dean asks his brother again. Sam just smirks at him and closes his laptop.

"You can sleep on the floor." Dean gives his brother a glare. This is the only motel, where they don't have any couch! Dean sighs as he closes his own laptop and makes his way to the bathroom, where he takes a quick shower. Sam follows his steps and soon enough, Dean is standing in front of his bed, looking down at you and thinking, what he should do. Sam just walks past him, poking him in ribs and wiggling his eyebrows at Dean, before he lies in his own bed. Dean just shakes his head and takes your laptop, putting it on the table. He lies next to you, pulling the blanket from under your body and covering his half-naked body. Then he slowly drifts off to sleep like his brother.

You wake up in the middle of the night, shivering. _Where is my blanket? Why am I wearing jeans? _You put off your jeans, leaving yourself just in panties and t-shirt. You don't even bother to open your eyes. At first you are quite surprised, that Charlie is lying in your bed, but you are too sleepy to do something about it. You take part of the blanket from him and snuggle under it.

Sometime during night, Dean turns to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer into his chest. You place your head in the crook of his neck and tangle your legs with his, thinking that it's just another dream about you and Dean.

___**AN: Thoughts? Your ideas what should I do next? :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean is awoken by his brother's laughter next morning. Dean wants to sit up, but he can't, because you have your arm on his chest, your legs are still tangled together and Dean's arm is stuck under your body as he was holding you around your waist.

"Shut up, Sammy. You will wake her up. Stop laughing and come here to help me." He groans. Sam stops laughing, but he keeps his smirk on his face. Although Sam would love to see your reaction, if you woke up in Dean's arms, he's not a jerk and helps his brother to get out of this awkward situation.

When Dean is finally free, he turns to Sam.

"If you ever tell (y/n) or someone else, I'm gonna kill you." He warns his brother.

When you wake up, the boys are gone. You growl on the bed and suddenly you realize that you are not in your room. You quickly sit up and glance around. When you recognize the room of Winchesters, you relieve. _Where the hell are they?_

You quickly put on your jeans and sit at the table with your laptop. While they are gone, you can at least continue in the research.

After like 2 hours you start to feel, that something is wrong. So you dial Sam's number to check on them.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Sam, where are you?" You ask him.

"Oh, sorry, they found another body and a camera recorded the whole thing so we are just on our way back with the records. We thought that you are still sleeping."

"You should have waked me up. Never mind. See you in a bit." You hang up and place your phone on the table. _Well, this is weird._

You rub your eyes and close your laptop. It's not useful to do this anymore. They have a lead now, which will hopefully help us enough.

When the boys finally arrive, you are starving. They don't have anything in the fridge, except beer.

"Please tell me, that you brought food." You whine, when you open the door for them.

"No, sorry, but you and Dean can get some." Sam says, smirking. Dean gives Sam a glare, but his brother ignores. But you definitely noticed.

"Look, if it's such a problem to drive me to a supermarket for you Dean, then you can lend me the keys of Impala." You suggest, because you don't want to bother him.

"No way! No one drives my baby except myself!" He exclaims. You chuckle at him and leave Sam in the room alone. You don't want to admit it to yourself, but you are quite excited to be alone with Dean. You had another dream about him last night, which messed with your feelings even more.

As you sit on the front seat, you place your legs on the dashboard. Dean immediately smacks them.

"Put them down, you'll make her dirty." He rebukes you.

"Sorry." You roll your eyes and put your legs down.

In the supermarket you start to buy the most important things, such as coffee and white bread for your toasts. When you bend down to get something from the lower shelf and turn back to Dean, he is all flushed and staring down weirdly.

"Dean? Are you okay?" You ask him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Y-yeah." He clears his throat and looks back into your eyes. And then the realization hits you.

"OMG! You were staring at my butt!" You point at him, laughing.

"What? No! I wasn't! Shut up!" He says through gritted teeth, which makes you laugh even more. You playfully smack his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one." You wink at him and walk to the next section of food. _Where did this come from? _You start blushing, when you realised what you actually said to him. _Dammit!_

Once you get back to the motel, Dean mumbles something about going out and disappears. Sam gives you a what-happend look, but you just shrug.

"What did you do?" He asks you, not giving up.

"Nothing!" You raise your hands in defense.

"Well Dean looked like he was thinking, which doesn't happen very often." Sam raises his eyebrow at you. Yeah…he's pretty right. Dean acted the whole way back oddly, not speaking to you at all and ignoring your looks. Of course he has been like this for 2 days, but the way to the motel was extreme!

"I might have accused him of staring at my butt." You whisper, hoping that Sam won't hear it. But he did.

"Seriously?" His corners of his mouth start twitching.

"Yeeaaah." Once you say it, he starts laughing.

"This-is-perfect." He says between the laughs. You start to giggle as well and in the end you and Sam are laughing your asses off.

But after Dean comes back, you won't find the butt-thing funny anymore.

_**AN: I hope you still like it;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Dean grins as he sees you. _Wow, this is a nice change, finally a happy Dean again!_ When he walks past you, he gently strokes your butt. You tense because of this touch and try to stop yourself from blushing, which doesn't really work. Sam unfortunately notices your change.

"Hey, you OK?" He asks, worried.

"Yeah, (y/n), you ok?" Dean joins, smirking. You shoot him a glare and then look at Sam.

"Yep, why wouldn't I?" You better sit down on one of those chairs and join Sam in research. After a while you finally find the freaking werewolf! The man shifts from the wolf-form directly in front of the camera. _Such an amateur!_ But at least you now know how he looks like.

"Ok, let's go!" You jump from the chair, excited to kill someone.

"Whoa, calm down (y/n). We first need to identify this person." Sam chuckles. Your mood is still very good and you are getting excited that you will finally find out who this person is.

"Let's go to the police station, someone might recognize him." Dean suggests and you happily agree.

All of you arrive at the police station, dressed as FBI agents again. You have to admit to yourself that both of the Winchesters look amazing in the suits!

"Hmm, he reminds me someone, hold on…" The police officer called John walks away and then returns with a file.

"Yeah, it's him. His name's Robert Anderson, he lives alone at an old farm, pretty far away. We've already arrested him for some thefts, but for murders? Make sure that it's really him before you arrest him." He hands you the file and you thank him before you walk away. You high-five with Dean as you sit in the impala. _I guess he's not on his period anymore._

The boys drop you off at your motel and promise you that they will pick you up in 30 minutes. You quickly prepare for the hunt – some silver bullets, silver knives and you change your clothes in to your hunting ones.

When you get out of the motel, the impala is just parking in front of your room. You quickly jump in, smiling widely.

"You know, it's kinda scary that you're so excited (y/n)." Dean looks at you through the rearview mirror. Your smile even widens.

The old farm looks super creepy, there is an old truck in front of it and the whole old house just gives you a weird feeling. You slowly step out of the impala and glance around. When you notice a strawman on the field, you shiver. You really hate this place.

You and the boys agreed, that you will knock on the door and play a lost girl, while Dean and Sam will go through the back door and surprise him.

You slowly walk up the steps, ignoring the cracking sound your footsteps make, and knock on the door. Sam and Dean have already disappeared.

After an eternity the door opens and reveals a mid-aged guy - Robert.

"Hi, I am sorry to bother you, but my car broke and I don't have any signal on my phone here so I was wondering if I could call someone from your house phone?" You smile at him, making your best puppy eyes.  
"Yeah, come on in." He invites you in and when you step in you realize that you are in a big problem. In the living room is sitting 3 more people. _Oh please, don't be werewolves._

Robert, the werewolf, leads you to his house phone and points at it, when you approach it. You swallow hard, something is wrong; Dean and Sam are supposed to be here already!

When Robert returns to the living room, you don't bother to call anyone. You take out your gun and creep back to the living room, as silently as you can.

"So you are with the other hunters as well?" Someone asks behind you. _Shit!_ You quickly turn around and shoot her in the heart with silver bullet. The woman falls on ground, dead. Before you have the chance to return your attention to the other people (hopefully they are people), someone hits your head and you black out.

**_AN: Okay, so here's the hunt:D I don't know what I shoud think about this but I hope you like it;) Leave ideas and suggestions!:))_**


	12. Chapter 12

You wake up tied to a chair. You gruff and try to get out of the tight ropes. Fortunately only your hands are tied behind the backrest, so it shouldn't be such a problem to get out of it. You slowly raise your head and look around. Next to you sits Dean, also tied up, Sam is on the opposite side of yours, surprisingly also tied up. All of you are in a basement and directly in front of you is a large puddle of blood.

"Dean! Sam!" You whisper. They stir on their seats, but sty unconscious. _Damn!_ You try to wiggle out of the ropes, but it's just too freaking tight!

Suddenly Dean groans and raises his head. When he realizes, where he is, he starts cutting his ropes with one of his hidden knives. After a minute Dean is finally free, he quickly helps you and then both of you move to Sam. After few slaps he finally wakes up.

"Let's get out of here." Dean whispers and all of you walk to the stairs and quietly open the door on the top. When you step into the living room, there are 2 guys, sitting on a sofa. When they notice you, they jump up. You haven't seen these before, so they had to knock out Sam and Dean.

"The hunters just don't know when they should stop." One of them shakes his head. You remember, that you hid a silver knife in your shoe. You bend down, before they attack, and take it out.

"Well, it's our job." You shrug and run towards one of them, kicking him in the stomach. The Winchesters have the other one. The one you are dealing with reacts quickly and throws you on the ground. You huff as you hit the floor, but collect yourself quickly. You jump back on your legs, prepared to defend yourself.

"Aw, you are so cute." He chuckles. You shoot him a glare and then punch him in the face. Because you wear silver rings, oh how you love these things!, it burns his cheek and he screams in agony. You don't wait for another chance and stab him in his heart with the silver knife. After he dies, you turn to the other one. Sam is nowhere to be seen and Dean is punching the other one in his face over and over again. You rush to him and stab him in the heart as well.

"You're welcome." You smile at Dean as you pull out the knife.

"Hurry up, Sam went to get our weapons back." Dean runs away and you follow him.

You find Sam in a fight with a woman. Before you can help him, Dean tears the knife out of your hand and stabs the woman in her heart instead of you. _Okaaay._

So the only ones left are two more and Robert himself. You, Dean and Sam hurry into the next room, where you find your weapons. You let out a sound of relief. But before you have the chance to grab your stuff, you hear a cracking sound behind you. You turn around just in time to block the knife, which was supposed to stab into your back. But instead of stabbing in your back, Robert stabs you into your shoulder. You don't have time to scream or to do anything else, because Robert gets a headshot. The knife is still in your shoulder though and it freaking hurts. You pull the knife out, panting heavily. Dean rushes to you, giving you your gun.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll take care of it, okay?" He sounds super worried, which is quite normal if you consider all the blood bleeding from your shoulder. You just nod and focus back on the hunt. You prowl between the boys, but you don't meet any other werewolves until you get out of the house.

The 2 werewolves are at the Impala, arguing what they should do about it. When they see you, they freeze. Dean and Sam aim their guns at them, while you shakily raise your gun as well. Before you have the chance to shoot one of them, Dean and Sam already shoot them in their hearts. You sigh as you lower your gun down.

Sam helps you to get into the impala and once you all sit, Dean steps on the pedal and the engine roars to life.

You don't know where you are heading. You just hold your shoulder to reduce the blood loss. But it's not really helping, you feel weaker and weaker.

"Hey (y/n), stay with us, we're almost there." You see Sam turning to you before everything goes black.

* * *

You are awoken by a burning pain in your shoulder. You scream in agony and try to push away the offender. Strong hands push you down on the bed.

"Calm down, (y/n), it's just us. Sammy's cleaning your wound." Dean says to you. You calm down a bit when you hear his voice and see his green eyes looking into yours. You nod and bite your lip to not scream again, when you feel the whiskey burning your wound. Once you feel the needle in your skin, you close your eyes and try to focus on something else, like Dean holding you down with his strong but gentle hands to not move. You focus on the dreams you have had about him.

After everything is done, Sam has to rip your t-shirt, so he can bandage your shoulder. Dean helps you sit up and holds you as Sam's bandaging you.

"Could I get some painkillers?" You ask them, when Sam's finished. Dean hands you glass of water and some pills. After you wash it down, you lie back on the bed, exhausted. The brothers leave you to get some sleep as well.

_**AN: Sorry for hurting you, guys :X I hope you like it;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Sammy, I think we should call Charlie and tell him what happened." Dean whispers but it wakes you up anyway.

"Why the hell should we call her ex?" Sam responds.

"He's not her ex! I thought you noticed it, he's her brother for God's sake."

"Don't you dare to call him." You mumble from the bed loud enough for them to hear you.

"Come on (y/n). He's your brother, he should know about this." Dean sounds a bit angry, but you ignore it.

"Dean, he's **my** brother and I'll decide if I should call him or not." You disagree and although your shoulder hurts as hell, you sit up to see them.

"Why didn't you tell us that he's your brother in the first place?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

"He didn't want you to hit on me." You shrug, which was a mistake, because pain shoot into your shoulder. You make a grimace as the pain stays there.

"How's your shoulder?" Sam questions.

"It's better." You lie. The boys don't say anything about your obvious lie, they just look at each other with knowing looks.

"So should we set out to the bunker today? You can heal there, (y/n)." Dean offers.

"The bunker?"

"Yeah, we stay there most of the time." Sam shrugs.

"I hope you're not some psychos, guys." You sigh and stand up from the bed. Sam chuckles at your comment and Dean helps you to get to the bathroom.

"Thanks, I'll handle it here myself." You smile at him and close the door in front of his nose. You lean on the door and relax for a while. Because of the blood loss you have a huge headache and your whole body is super weak. You slowly get into the shower and take a long one, washing the blood away. Nonetheless it's pretty hard, because you can't make the bandage wet.

"(Y/n), hurry up!" Dean yells at you behind the door. You sigh and step out of the shower, putting on your clothes. _Where is my t-shirt? _

You open the door just a little bit and pop your head out.

"Guys, could you pass me my t-shirt?" You shout. Dean appears in front of the door.

"We had to rip it, remember?" _Dammit!_

"Mhm, could you maybe lend me one?" You ask shyly. Dean smirks, but gives you one of his t-shirt. You thank him and quickly put it on. You try to act normal and resist sniffing the t-shirt all the time, because it smells like him!

You stop at your motel before heading to the bunker. You change your t-shirt, although you want to keep Dean's, but he would think that you feel something towards him and you don't want to be so obvious. It hurts a little and you have to fight with it, but after a minute you are finally finished!

* * *

You have slept through the whole journey and when you arrive at the bunker, you feel a lot better. The guys show you your room and give you a tour around the bunker. You have to admit, that this place is pretty awesome!

After you settle down in your room, you get back to the library, where Sam and Dean are already looking for a new case.

"Can't you have a day off?" You ask them as you approach them. Both of them ignore you, focusing on the hunt. You sigh and leave them without another word.

You lazily lie on the sofa and turn on the TV. There is a criminal TV show, so you let it on and try to focus on it and ignore the pain in your shoulder. It's still there, even though it got better.

After 2 episodes of The Mentalist Dean joins you, sitting on the floor and resting his back on the couch. He is so freaking close, that if you just stretched your hand you could run your fingers through his hair. You let slip a quiet moan out of your lips.

"You ok?" He tilts his head back and looks at you.

"Yeah, I just moved and it wasn't good for the shoulder." You lie, praying that he can't see the lust in your eyes. He just smiles and turns back to the screen. When you realize, that Dean is actually sitting on the floor, you frown.

"Dean, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Well the couch's fully occupied." He laughs.

"Oh, you should have said something. Come here." As you sit up, you hiss of pain.

"No, no, just stay where you're." He shakes his head.

"Well too late, I'm already sitting. It took me so much effort to sit up, so could you move your ass on the couch?" Dean laughs, but stands up and sits next to you.

"How're you feeling? And don't lie to me this time, (y/n)." Dean narrows his eyes on you.

"It could be worse." You smile at him and then turn back to the TV.

"(y/n), would you mind if we switched the channel to Doctor Sexy?" Dean asks you, all serious. You have to hold your laugh, so you just nod in agreement. After 10 minutes of Doctor Sexy Sam comes into the living room and wants to join you, but when he spots what you are watching, he shakes his head and leaves.

After a while you start feeling tired, but you are too lazy to go to your room. Instead you just accidently let your head fall on Dean's shoulder. You freeze as it happens, not knowing what to do. _Apologize? Sit up?_

When you decide, that you will sit up again, Dean pulls you closer to him and leaves his arm on the backrest of the couch. You don't hesitate and snuggle closer to him, smiling.

"(y/n)?"

"Mhm…?"

"What happened between you and Charlie?" Dean asks.

"It was just an argument, nothing serious." You sigh.

"So why are you hunting alone?"

"Because I thought that we could have a little break from each other." You shrug and pain shoot to your shoulder again. _Damn!_

"Hey, be more careful." He scolds you.

"Yes, sir!" You chuckle.

You don't even realize that Dean fell asleep, until you hear him snoring. You say to yourself, that you will enjoy his presence few more minutes and then wake him up. But before you can do that, you fall asleep as well.

* * *

You are awoken by a big pain in your shoulder. You hiss of pain and sit up, examining it. But you quickly forget about it, when you realize that you slept with Dean, well more likely on Dean, the whole night! You glance on the clock, which hangs on the wall, and shows 3 in the morning. _Okay it wasn't the whole night, but still!_ Maybe if you woke him up now, he wouldn't realize that you slept with him for a while.

You poke him in his shoulder and he responds with a snore. You have to giggle a little because he looks so adorable. You shake with his shoulder, which finally wakes him up.

"Hey, you fell asleep, let's go to bed." You whisper. Dean looks at you confused and nods. You turn off the TV and walk to your room. On your way you wish him Good Night and close the door behind yourself. You quickly change into some more comfortable pants, although you have to leave your t-shirt on. You can't really lift your arm and you can't be bothered to do it now. As soon as your head hits the pillow, you fall asleep.

**_AN: Thoughts? Ideas what should I write next?:)_**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day you are kinda tired and the headache got worse, but your shoulder doesn't hurt as much as before. You somehow get into the kitchen and make yourself a cup of tea.

"Wow, (y/n), how are you feeling? You look like crap!" Sam greets you.

"Well thanks Sam, I'm trying my best." You grin at him.

"Do you have any painkillers?" He asks you, continuing to worry about you.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry." You try to show him your best smile, but it doesn't really work.

"Do you want to help me with research? I think I might have found something." He suggests and points to the library.

"Sure." You smile and take your mug of tea with you, sipping it on the way. You sit next to Sam and switch on your own laptop. Sam shows you some reports of people going missing in one part of a forest. Already 3 families have gone missing and they haven't found the bodies yet.

"You know, that it's a wendigo, right?" You look at him.

"Of course I do know. I just wanted to make sure that someone else thinks the same thing." He shrugs.

"So when will we hit the road?" You grin at him.

"Well, me and Dean are leaving today and you." He points at your shoulder. "are gonna stay here and relax." Sam ends.

"No way you're leaving me here!" You try to defend yourself.

"(y/n), let's face it. You can barely lift your arm, how do you want to kill a wendigo?" Sam raises his left eyebrow.

"But why don't you take me with you and I'll just stay at the motel?" You suggest, smiling innocently.

"Nope, you would make your own way to kill the wendigo even without us." Sam chuckles. You groan in frustration, turning back to the screen of your laptop and mumbling some curses.

"Don't worry, it'll be just for few days." Sam tries to cheer you up, but it doesn't work at all. You feel freaking useless!

After a while Dean comes into the library.

"Good morning." He mutters and gently pats your not-injured shoulder. The touch sends shivers down your spine so you blush lightly. _What's wrong with me?_

You shake your head to get rid of the thoughts about Dean and start to concentrate on the research again. All of you make sure that it's really a wendigo and then they boys start packing.

While they are packing their stuff, you sit frustrated on the couch, staring into space. As you hear a thump just behind you, you jump on your seat. You turn around to see Dean smirking.

"Dean! You scared the shit out of me." You exclaim, giving him an admonishing look.

"Sorry, (y/n). I just came to say goodbye." He chuckles and keeps the cute smile on his face. _Oh damn!_

You stand up and walk around the couch to meet his embrace. When he hugs you, you start flushing. You inhale deeply his scent and then slowly pull away.

"Come back in one piece." You demand with a smile.

"Sure." He looks into your eyes for a while, which makes your knees weak, and then shouts for his brother.

You hug Sam as well and then walk them to the Impala. They promised you, that they will be back in 3 days. You wave at them as they are leaving. Once the impala is out of sight, you return to the bunker. _What am I gonna do here for 3 days?_

**_AN: Jeez, I am sorry guys, I know, that this is super short, but I'm kinda busy, sorry:) but I should publish more on weekend:) Promise!_**


	15. Chapter 15

For the rest of the day you just watched TV and the next morning you wake up without headache and without pain in your shoulder. _Yeah!_

You lazily walk to the kitchen, wearing just an old t-shirt and some shorts. When you are making yourself breakfast, a knock on the door disturbs you. You turn around and look at the door, frowning. _It's definitely not the brothers, so who the hell is it? _

You quickly run to your room to grab your gun and then move towards the door.

"Who's there?" You shout behind the door, clutching the gun.

"Who are you?" Asks a man on the other side of the door.

"I asked first!" You yell.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." The man answers. _WhaAT?_

You open the door to face the man with your gun raised, aiming on his forehead. He first looks at the gun and then at you, tilting his head to the right. He looks quite cute like a lost boy. He's wearing a trench coat and under it a suit with a blue tie. His black hair is messy and the blue eyes are looking right into yours.

"What do you want?" You demand.

"I came to see Dean Winchester, who you are not. So who are you?"

"I'm his friend." You answer sharply, not trusting this guy at all.

"May you tell me, where Dean is?"

"No."

"Why not?" He tilts his head again.

"I'm not gonna tell a stranger, where my friend is." You are getting slightly worried now. You are still pointing your gun in his face, but he doesn't care. That's definitely weird.

"Can I come in?" He asks. You give him a surprised look, but he doesn't notice. He just walks past you, ignoring your gun, and down the stairs. You angrily close the door behind him.

"What do you think you are doing?" You seethe, following him.

"I already told you, I'm looking for Dean Winchester." He responds, not even turning to you. He just continues to walk around the bunker, probably looking if Dean isn't hiding somewhere.

You sit at the kitchen table with a sigh. The guy doesn't look very dangerous so you just don't care. You have your gun so if he tries anything, you will shoot him.

"Are you done?" You turn to him, as he enters.

"No, I'm not leaving until you tell me where he is." He looks down at you.

"Well I'm not gonna tell you anything." Once you cross your arms on your chest you hiss of pain because of your shoulder. So you fold them in your lap instead.

"What happened to your shoulder?" The guy tilts his head again.

"That's not your problem."

"Actually it is, if you are Dean's friend." He says and places two fingers on your forehead. You want to shake his hand off, but before you have the chance to do it, the fingers are already gone and you feel kind of better.

"What have you done to me?" You touch your forehead and frown.

"I have healed your wound." He smiles.

"What are you?" You jump from the couch, pointing at him with your gun again.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Yeah, and I'm Cinderella."

"Nice to meet you, Cinderella." He smiles again. _What the hell is happening?_

"Get out." You say through greeted teeth.

"Not until you tell me, where Dean is." He shakes his head. You run fingers through your hair, thinking what to do. Eventually you grab your phone and call Dean.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Hey Dean, it's me. Look, there's a guy…" You look at Castiel, who is still weirdly smiling. "called Castiel, do you know him?" Dean sighs on the other side and tells you to hand him 'Cas'. Castiel takes the phone out of your hands and looks at it then back at you, confused.

"Just place it to your ear." You sigh and rub your eyes. Castiel does as you told him and soon enough he's talking to Dean. You walk around Castiel and nervously bite your lip.

After Castiel sorts out everything, he gives you back your phone and disappears through the main door. Dean is still on the phone, waiting for you.

"Who was that?" You ask him as soon as the phone is in your hands.

"It was our friend, Castiel."

"Well your 'friend' just healed me, wanna tell me more?" You say angrily.

"He's an Angel, (y/n)." Dean sighs.

„Bullshit." You spit.

"We'll talk about it, when we get home, okay?" Dean sounds tired and you suddenly feel bad about how you behaved.

"Okay. But before you hang up Dean, how's the hunt?" You smile.

"It's going well, we're going to kill the son of a bitch tonight."

"Good, see you soon." You say goodbye to him and hang up.

**_AN: I don't know, this chapter isn't really about anything, sorry, I hope the next one will be better:D _**


	16. Chapter 16

The third day is so freaking boring, that you decide to bake a pie. You put on one of Charlie's flannel shirt, because you really start to miss him. You even thought that you would call him today, but no, your pride won. Under the flannel shirt you wear just your underwear, because who cares, you are home alone so you can do whatever you want. And the boys should be back in the evening, so you have plenty of time.

You turn on the radio and start humming to the song, mixing the ingredients together. You spin around, using the stirring spoon as the microphone. You sing along the song now and dance around the kitchen, enjoying yourself.

When you are bending down, putting the pie out of the oven, someone clears his throat behind you. You quickly turn around, pointing at the invader with your stirring spoon. But it's just Dean and Sam, smirking.

"Jeez, guys, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here so soon?" You turn back to the oven and bend down to finally take the pie out. You completely forget, that you are wearing just a flannel shirt and your underwear, which means, that the shirt is probably exposing your panties. _Shit!_ You think to yourself, when you realize it and quickly put the pie on the kitchen unit.

"We killed the Wendigo last night, so it was no problem to be here before evening. I'm sorry, if we disturbed you." Dean chuckles. You shoot him a glare and turn to Sam instead.

"How was the hunt?" You smile at him.

"It was surprisingly okay. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower now, because he." Sam points at Dean. "used up all hot water, so I couldn't take a shower at the motel." Sam then looks back at you.

"Save me some pie, (y/n)." He smiles and walks away, leaving you and Dean alone in the kitchen.

"So, the pie." Dean looks at you, his eyes shining with excitement. You have to giggle a little but give him a piece of pie. You sit next to him at the table and watch him eating it. Dean looks at you when he finishes and gives you his half-smile.

"It was delicious." He licks his lips.

"I know that I make the best pies ever." You grin as you stand up, taking his plate from the table.

"Hey, let me do it." Dean also stands up and follows you.

"Nope. I have to wash the rest anyway." You shake your head.

"At least let me help you." In the end you agree, because it's a lot of work to clean up the whole kitchen.

Somehow you end up with flour on your cheek.

"Here." You hand him one of the bowls, so he can wash it.

"(y/n)?" Dean says softly. You turn to him with a _what-is-it_ look.

"You have something on your cheek." He points to your face.

"What?" You rub your cheeks, flushing slightly.

"Is it gone?" You look at him after you feel like it's gone.

"No." He shakes his head and walks closer to you. He places his thumb on your right cheek and rubs it gently. You freeze at his touch, not knowing what to do. When he locks his eyes with yours, your knees become weaker. And when he leans forward, his lips coming closer to yours, your heart starts pounding much faster in your chest .

You part your lips, as you expect the kiss, but Dean suddenly backs off.

"Sorry." He says quickly and walks away, scratching the back of his head. _What the heck just happened?_

_**AN: SO what do you think, this means?:)**_


	17. Chapter 17

You have to stay in the kitchen for a while to get out of the shock. You are very confused because of the almost-kiss. As you run your fingers through your hair, you think what to do.

_Should I go to him and talk about it? Or just pretend like it never happened? _

Eventually you decide that you will go to talk to him, but on your way you come into Sam.

"Hey! I have been looking for you. Wanna help me with a research?" He asks you, his hair still wet from the shower.

"Uhh, sure, just give me a minute." You want to go round him, but he grasps your wrist.

"No, no no. Dean already rejected me, so you have to help me. I don't want to do it alone."

"SAam, let me at least change my clothes." You give him a glare.

"Nope. You would disappear in your room and never show up again." He takes your arms and leads you back to the kitchen. You let him do it and decide that you will talk to Dean later.

You don't know how it happened, but suddenly it's midnight and you are still stuck with Sam in the library. You have already asked him about Castiel and he confirmed you, that he really is an Angel. He told you the whole story about him and it quite shocked you.

"Sam, please tell me you finally found something." You groan behind your laptop, looking at him. He doesn't answer, keeping his eyes on the screen of his laptop and frowning.

"Sam?" You raise your voice a bit, but it doesn't help at all. You stand up and walk to him. Once you look at the screen, you frown as well. This doesn't look very good.

Sam found and article about kidnaps of young women in a city called Uniontown. Nearly 30 women have been found dead and all of them have one in common – they committed suicides. Kinda weird huh?

"Sam?" You say his name again and place your hand on his shoulder.

"I think I found us a new case." He mutters.

"Yeah, I noticed." You chuckle.

"But I'm not sure, if you should join us." He turns to you.

"What? Why?" You ask him shocked.

"The thing kills only women, (y/n), it's not safe for you to go with us." Sam points to the laptop.

"I don't care. I can take care of myself." You cross your arms on your chest, getting mad.

"But (y/n)…"

"Sam, I'm going with you, no matter what." You cut him off. Sam gives you his puppy eyes look, but it doesn't work on you. In the end he throws his hands in the air and agrees that you can go with them.

_**AN: AAH, this is really short, sorry. I hope you like it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

The next day you set out to the hunt and after 5 hours of driving, you finally arrive to Uniontown. All of you dress yourself as FBI agents and go to the last crime scene.

"So, could you tell us what happened here?" Dean asks a police officer at the bathroom of the victim. The last woman killed herself with a razor; there is still a little puddle of blood.

"Well, the woman is called Beatrice Fearse. All of her friends don't understand why she did it and they said, that she seemed fine. But her best friend Sadie Hufferson said, that she had been having nightmares before she killed herself. It's a normal suicide. I don't understand, why FBI wants to investigate this." The police officer shakes his head.

"You know, already 28 women have committed suicides, you don't find it suspicious?" Sam asks the officer.

"You think that here is suicide killer? In this town?" He looks at Sam wide-eyed.

"We can't deny it nor confirm it." You say professionally. The officer looks at you like he hasn't noticed you before and stares into your eyes, expecting more information.

"Could we see other bodies?" Dean draws the officer's attention back to him.

"Ugh, sure. Let me just call to our corner to tell him about your visit." He turns around and walks a bit further from you. Once he starts calling, you look at the boys.

"We should have a look for some hex bags." You whisper quietly to them.

"But not now, we have to wait until night." Sam nods. You look at Dean to get some respond from him as well, but he just shrugs, not even looking at you.

As you turn back to the officer, you frown. _I have to talk to him later. _

Once the police officer finishes his call, he tells you where the bodies are. You say goodbye to him and leave. The way to the dissecting room is quiet, no one saying a word.

The coroner shows you all the bodies and you are super surprised. The women committed suicides in different ways, some of them took pills, some of them cut themselves and some of them even shot themselves!

"What do you think, what is it?" You ask the boys, when you get to the motel room.

"It could be a witch, but maybe something else. We should definitely go to the Beatrice's apartment tonight." Sam responds, taking off his blazer.

"You guys try to find out what it could be. I'll go to get us some dinner." Dean says, while he's dressing into his normal clothes – jeans, flannel shirt and his leather jacket. You try really hard to not stare at him.

"Ok, could you get me coffee and some salad?" You turn to him, smiling.

"The same for me." Sam exclaims from the bathroom, where he has just disappeared. Dean rolls his eyes at your choices, but doesn't say anything.

"Dean?" You stop him, when he's already opening the door.

"Yeah?" He looks over his shoulder at you.

"Is everything between us okay?" You ask him shyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He raises his eyebrow.

"Mhm…the thing that happened yesterday?" You feel the blush on your cheeks, so you better look on the floor.

"You had to imagine something, (y/n)." Dean says and then you just hear the slam of the door. You look up, confused. _Did I really imagine it?_

You blink a few times to get rid of the tears, which are burning in your eyes. Although you feel more mad than sad, a tear streams down your face. You quickly wipe it off and sit at the table, turning on the computer.

When Sam gets out of the bathroom, he feels really bad for you. He heard the whole thing, but because he doesn't want to poke his nose into your business, he doesn't say anything. He just decides that he will talk to Dean about it.

"Where should we start?" You sigh behind the screen.

"Ahh, we can't really do anything now, until we visit the apartment." Sam leans in his chair, smiling at you.

"So we are free?" You grin at him.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" Sam chuckles.

"Let's watch a movie! I haven't seen a movie for a while!" You excitingly clap your hands.

You and Sam lie on one of the beds, placing a laptop in front of you. As you hit the play-button, you smile widely.

After a while, you rest your head on Sam's shoulder, enjoying the movie. When there is a scene, where the guy tickles his girlfriend, you let out a disagreeing sound.

"What?" Sam turns to you.

"It's just….Mhm..You know, tickling is the worst weapon against girls." You shake your head with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam smirks.

"Ahh, It's just so unfair, that guys aren't ticklish. When you tickle a girl, she's defenseless!" You exclaim, frowning.

"Soo…(y/n)?" A sneer spreads over Sam's lips. _Oh no…._

"Sam, don't you dare!" You back of a little bit, but because you are lying, it's kind of hard. Before you have the chance to run away, Sam jumps on top of you and starts tickling you.

"Sam!" Even though you scream his name between the giggles, he doesn't stop, smirking during the whole time. When you are like dying of laughter, you find a pillow by touch and slam Sam over his head. He lets out a muffled yell and falls next to you.

You kneel and raise your pillow to hit him again. But he grabs one as well and is prepared to defense himself.

"You are so gonna pay for this, Sam Winchester." You grin like a Cheshire Cat and hit him with a pillow. And that's how the pillow fight has started.

When Dean gets in front of the motel room, he stops in his steps. All he can hear is just giggling and screaming. He opens the door, curious what the hell are you doing.

As you hear the door open, you and Sam stop in your actions and turn to the door. Both of you are red from the fight and smiling. Once you see Dean standing in the doorway, you jump off the bed and run towards him. You haven't been feeling so happy for a long time!

"Dinner!" You exclaim, taking the bags from him. You place all of it on the table and start preparing the dinner. Dean gives his brother a look, which Sam responds with a shrug.

**_AN: Sorry, I just wanted to do a pillow fight:D I hope you like it!:)_**


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys, shut up!" Dean snaps at you and Sam. Since the pillow fight, you start to make jokes with Sam all the time and you are starting to get on Dean's nerves. Especially now, when Dean's unlocking the door with a lockpick and you are disturbing him with giggles. Once he opens the door, he pushes you and Sam inside, slamming the door behind you.

"Shut up and start concentrating on the case." He demands and storms off to other room. You give Sam an oops-look, trying hard to not laugh. Sam punches your shoulder and follows Dean to the other room, leaving you alone.

You sigh as you look around the living room. You rub your hands and kneel down to the sofa, looking for hex bags. You don't find anything and your knees start hurting after one hour of crawling. As you stand up and stretch yourself, you notice a bag on one of the cupboards. You walk to it and slowly open it. In the handbag is something, which looks like a hex bag. Once you open it, you find out, that it really is a hex bag. You curse under your breath and take it from the handbag.

"Guys! It's here!" You whisper, but loud enough for them to hear it. They hurry into the room and you give it to them, so they can have a look on it as well.

"I haven't seen any hex bag like this one." Sam mutters and hands it to Dean.

"Yeah, this one is like just herbs and bones, nothing personal." You nod at him. Because usually hex bags are also filled with personal stuff (like hair), this one is kinda different. In this one are just bones, herbs and some weird talisman and it even looks like that she had it with her all the time.

"I think she might have had it in her handbag." You whisper as you point to the bag, which you have taken it from.

"Are you suggesting that she had the hex bag with her voluntarily?" Dean frowns at you. _At least he's talking to me…_

"Well, (y/n) might be right. We should ask her friend...how was she called again?" Sam turns to you.

"Sadie Hufferson." You answer.

"Yeah, we should ask her, if Beatrice bought something weird in last week." Sam looks at Dean, like he's asking for approval.

"Yeah, you're right Sammy." Dean nods at his brother.

You take the hex bag with you, so you can investigate the weird talisman. But because all of you are tired, you go directly to bed. It would be weird to sleep with a hex bag in the room, so you hid it outside and will take it tomorrow.

After you take a shower, you change yourself into Charlie's flannel shirt and let on your underwear. Once you crawl under the covers, you fall asleep.

_"__(y/n)! Help me!" Charlie yells. You start running even faster, you have to save him! The freaking demon has already killed your parents, you can't let him kill Charlie as well. Your heart is pounding super fast, your body is full of adrenalin and you start getting sweaty. Your footsteps make loud noises, but you don't care. You need to find Charlie. _

_His yells are getting worse and worse and when you finally get into the room, where he is, you freeze in the doorway. Charlie is tied to a chair, and a man is stabbing him with a knife. If it was the demon, which you had killed with your brother to revenge your parents, it would be okay, but this isn't that demon. This is Dean. _

_"__Dean! What are you doing?!" You shout at him, nearly crying. Once Dean turns to you, his eyes change into pitch black. Oh no…_

_And suddenly you are pinned to a wall, an invisible force strangling you. _

_"__Dean, stop, this isn't you." You cough between the words, but you manage to say it somehow._

_"__Oh hon. There isn't Dean anymore." He tilts his head and smiles wildly. Then he turns back to Charlie and while he's still strangling you, he stabs him in his heart and Charlie dies in front of your eyes. _

_Boom! You are running again to save the little girl, whom you promised, that you won't let anything happen to her. But you are too late, only to see the Changeling sucking the last piece of life out of her._

_You have no time to scream, because the background changes again, and you are in the woods, holding a dead girl's body, who killed a werewolf. You were too late again._

You cry out and wake up, sweaty and tangled in the covers. You sit up and rub your eyes. Dean and Sam are sleeping like babies, which is good. You don't want to bother them with your nightmares. You jump from the bed and creep into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind you.

Above the sink is hanging a mirror, which reveals your image. As you see yourself in the mirror, you make a grimace, because you look like crap. So you better bend down and turn on the cold water, washing your face.

_What is happening? I have never had nightmares before, why now? _

You give a shudder as you think about the nightmares. The case with the Changeling was hard, but you kinda forgot about it and now it's in your head again. And when you saw Dean killing Charlie! That was just too much. You sigh as you walk out of the bathroom, realizing that you won't be able to fall asleep again.

_**I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but I was really busy. I hope you still like this story, even though it's longer than I thought it will be. But I am going to end it in a few more chapters:)**_


	20. Chapter 20

So instead of sleeping, you turn on your laptop and start researching. You need to solve the mystery of the amulet, which you found in Beatrice's bag. After a while you finally find it on some weird website.

The talisman is supposed to infect you, even though you don't touch it. It's enough to be in nearness and it will cause you nightmares and hallucinations. The most important thing is that it works only on women. _Great._

Unfortunately there's nothing about how to destroy it. You groan in frustration as you close your laptop. Once you put your head in your hands, you start to feel sleepy again. So you stand up and walk to your bed. You are quite afraid to fall asleep because of the nightmares, but your brain is exhausted and you need to get some sleep, even if it was full of nightmares.

You don't sleep even for an hour, until you wake up, gasping for breath. These nightmares were much worse than the ones before. As you look around, you meet Dean's eyes.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" He asks you, his voice is still sleepy and sounds very husky.

"Y-Yeah." You stutter and quickly walk to the bathroom to wash your face again. Dean follows you and leans on the doorframe, his eyes filling with worries.

"What's happened? Have you been having nightmares?" He asks you. You turn to him after you wash your face and just nod. You can't really look into his eyes because of the nightmares. Dean has killed several times you, your brother or your parents. He walks closer to you, wanting to hug you, but you put your hands in front of you, defending your personal space.

"No, I can't do this right now." You whisper with your eyes firmly closed.

"I'm just trying to help." He responds.

"Well, it's not really helping, Dean. You either ignore me or flirt with me, although you deny it. I can't do this anymore, so just leave me alone." You glance at him quickly before looking down at the floor. You stare at his toes, and when you see them disappearing, you relief.

You stay in the bathroom for more than one hour, sitting on the cold floor and staring into the ceiling. Little tears are streaming down your face as you think about the nightmares. All of them have reminded you the worst cases, which you had screwed up, or your family, who is mainly dead except Charlie. They have reminded you Christian and some of them have even made your fears stronger.

When you think, that your legs are strong enough to bear your body, you shakily stand up. You yawn and stretch yourself, feeling the stiff muscles. As you walk back to the room, you glance at a watch – it's 5 am. You quickly change your clothes and put on some sporty ones. Before you head outside, you make a bun and grab your phone just in case the boys would wake up before you will be back. The chill in the air hits you at first, but you try to ignore it, wanting to get rid of the thoughts in your head. You turn on some music and turn off the world by putting on your headphones. You run fast, very fast, like you are trying to run away from the past. When you realize, that it's already 7 am, you start heading back, remembering the way this time.

As you open the door to the room, you meet Sam's eyes.

"Good morning." You greet him with a smile.

"Where have you been? I was just going to call you." He frowns.

"Sorry, I just went for a run." You shrug and want to open the door to the bathroom, but Sam stops you.

"Dean is in there." Sam says before he turns back to his laptop. He's sitting at the table, so you join him, while you are waiting for Dean till he gets out of the bathroom.

"Have you found out the address of Sadie Hufferson?" You ask Sam.

"Yeah, I already called her and she said that it would be okay, if we asked her few questions." Sam smiles at you.

"Great, so after I take a shower, we can set out." You nod and stand up, because you hear the water stop. You grab your FBI outfit and quickly brush your hair. Once you turn around, you freeze in shock. Dean is standing in front of you just with a towel around his lips. And the towel is freaking low!

You swallow hard and it takes a lot of effort to look into his eyes and not to stare at his bare chest. It doesn't help you though, because his hair is still wet, which makes him even hotter. His eyes are filled with confusion and worries? You shake your head in attempt to turn on your brain again and walk quickly past him, locking yourself in the bathroom. _This is going to be hard._

**_Guys, I guess you noticed that I am not updating as often as before, and I apologise for that. I am just kinda busy, but I am trying to write the chapters as soon as possible. I hope you still like it! Let me know what you think about it:))_**

**_PS: Enjoy the new episode!^^ I have to wait till tomorrow :'( _**


	21. Chapter 21

Sadie Hufferson gave you an address of a fake witch, from whom Beatrice had bought it. Sadie told you, that she started having nightmares after the last time she saw Beatrice and she looked horribly, when you visited her. You have to kill the witch and destroy the amulet before anything happens to her.

So that's why you are sitting in the Impala, heading to the house of the witch. You are already dressed like a hunter and start to feel excited again. You haven't spoken to Dean since morning and Sam has already asked you about it, but you responded that it's nothing, which is not really true.

You quickly get out of the car, wanting to finally kill the witch! The Winchesters grab their guns from the trunk and follow you to the doorway of the house.

You gently knock on the door and once the door opens, you show the woman your FBI badge.

"Are you Jennifer Steadman?" You ask her. She quickly looks at your badge and then back at you, eyeing you suspiciously.

"Yes." She answers sharply.

"We would like to ask you few questions." Sam steps closer to you.

"Sure, come in." She smiles as she invites you in. She had to already recognize, that you are hunters so why hasn't she said anything yet?

Once she closes the door and turns around, you jerk a little. Her eyes start glowing and before you have the chance to shoot her, she casts a spell at you. You try to duck out of the way of the spell, but you are too slow. Once the spell hits your chest, you feel the glow burning your lungs.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

You appear in your old living room at your family house. You look around, confused and lost. _Is this a dream?_

But what totally gets you on your ass is when your mom walks in, smiling. You can't believe your eyes! She looks so real.

"Good morning sweetie." She greets you and pats your head, turning on the TV in front of you. Once she switches on a channel with some fairytales, Charlie comes in, when he was like 8 years old? You stare at him as he sits next to you.

And then it hits you. This is your childhood memory. It's a thing you used to do every Saturday, watching fairytales with your brother. It's your happy memomory with your mum and you love this one the most. _Is this heaven? Am I dead?_

**_I am so sorry that I am ending it like this:D but I want to make it more thrilling!:D So what do you think, are you really dead? Or will the Winchesters save your ass again?:D_**


	22. Chapter 22

But there always has to be someone, who will ruin your happy moments.

"(y/n), we have to go." Someone says behind you. You quickly turn around to see Castiel, standing there in his trench coat.

"What are you doing here?" You ask him, confused.

"I came here to save you."

"Am I dead?" You shakily say, looking at your mum, who is now cooking something.

"Not really, but you were seriously hurt and I had to heal you." He says calmly, walking closer to you.

"Can we-can we just stay here a bit longer?" You beg him, feeling tears streaming down your face. Castiel places his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"(y/n), we have to go back."

"Just one more minute okay?" You look at him. And something in your eyes convinces him. So he just nods and lets go of you. You reward him with a smile and walk closer to your mum. You watch her carefully, trying to remember every piece of her.

"Mum?" You whisper, even though you know that she won't answer. You have heard a lot about heaven so you know how it goes.

Your mommy doesn't even turn around, just continuing to cook.

"Okay. Let's go." You sadly smile at the Angel, who is curiously watching you. He nods and once he touches you, a bright light blinds you and when you open your eyes, you are back on Earth.

You gasp for air and sit up, bumping with someone's forehead.

"Jeez, (y/n), welcome back." Dean says as he rubs his forehead. You look at him and you don't know why, but you just throw yourself in his arms, hugging him and start crying into his shoulder. Although he is taken off guard, he embraces you even tighter and rubs your back.

"I'm so sorry." You whisper between the cries.

"About what?" He mumbles, but doesn't let go of you.

"About the things I said earlier, I shouldn't have said that." You squeeze him, because you are afraid that he will stop cuddling you.

"(y/n)…I…don't worry about that okay?" You can feel his body tense, but you don't say anything. You nod and inhale deeply his scent. You just wish he liked you as much as you like him.

After a while, when you finally calm yourself down, you pull away and smile at him. He smirks a little as he wipes off your tears.

"Are you okay now?" He smiles.

"Yes, thanks." You blush a little.

"Where are Sam and Castiel?" You ask him, when you realize that you are alone in your room at the bunker? How did they get you here so fast?

"Are we in the bunker?" You drop your jaw.

"Yeah, Castiel took us here." Dean chuckles, standing up from your bed.

"I'm glad that you are alive. But I have to tell you something." He nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"Dean? What have you done?" You narrow your eyes on him. You don't like the tone of his voice at all.

"I-I might have called Charlie and told him, what happened." He looks quickly at you before he turns away.

"What..?" You can't believe your ears.

"I was worried about you! And I thought that Charlie should know about you dying, don't you think?" He defends himself.

"Dean! What have you done?" You scream at him, getting mad. He shouldn't have called him! Now Charlie will either kill you or them! _Oh fuck._

"So what was I supposed to do? What if you never woke up?" He crosses his arms on his chest.

"I don't know. You just shouldn't have called him...Now, go away, I have to call him." You force him to leave. Dean shakes his head, but leaves you alone. You grab your phone, dialing Charlie's number.

"Yes?" He sounds angry even on the phone!

"Hi Charlie, I ju-" He doesn't let you finish your sentence.

"What were you thinking? Are you so freaking stupid, (y/n)? You COUld have DIED!" He shouts at your through the phone. Tears start filling your eyes, as you remember the last fight.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I-I-I…" You don't know what to say.

"Well I don't care. I'm driving now to the bunker to pick you up. And trust me; I will never let you go hunting again." He says through gritted teeth and hangs up. You angrily throw your phone in your bag and start packing. You won't stay here and wait for him. You won't let him take you and forbid you to hunt. You need hunting. It's part of your life, which you can never live without.

Once you are packed, you put on something warm, because it's night outside and you don't want to get a cold. You creep out of the room and look in the hall. Everything is clear so you slowly head out of the bunker. Once you are outside, you turn around, looking for the last time at the bunker. You will miss the boys, especially Dean, but you can't stay here. You turn on your heel and start walking on the old street God knows where.

Even though you had died like an hour before, you don't feel bad or sick or just anything. You can thank for that to Castiel. When you are maybe 1 kilometer from the bunker, you hear a familiar sound. _Oh no…_

Before you have the chance to hide in the woods, the Impala stops at the side and an angry Dean gets out. You start running, because you are afraid of what he might do to you. But soon enough he catches you by your waist and holds you still.

"What the fuck (y/n)? You can't just disappear like that!" He exclaims.

"Charlie threatened to me, that he will never let me hunt again!" You push him away.

"Woah, calm down! You can always stay with us, you know that, right?" He raises his eyebrow at you.

"I don't know if that's a good idea! I feel something towards you and I don't know how I should deal with it, Dean. I don't know what to do." You trail off.

"I-I…(y/n), it's too dangerous for you to have something with me. People, who get close to me, die. You experienced it today." He looks into your eyes and all you can see is the pain in his green orbs.

"Okay. Why don't you leave me alone then? I can take care of myself!" You shout at him, turning around and walking away. _Guys are such dicks!_

As you seethe with rage, you hear footsteps coming closer to you. Suddenly Den grabs your wrist and spins you around. So you stand there, your heart pounding fast in your chest and your noses almost touching. Dean looks into your eyes and you get lost for a moment in his.

"Dean, what are you-" He doesn't give you the chance to say something, because he kisses you harshly. And when his soft lips touch yours, the whole world explodes.

You don't hesitate and pull him closer to you. You tangle your fingers into his dirty-blond hair and moan a little, when he bites your lower lip. He moves his hands from your back a bit lower, squeezing your butt and putting one of his hands into your back pocket. You groan into his mouth, which makes him smile into the kiss. Your tongues dance together and you just can't think of anything more perfect than this moment.

When you part from each other, both of you are panting and smiling from ear to ear.

"I should have done this much sooner." Dean grins and kisses your cheek.

"Yes. I agree." You giggle and grab his hand. He takes your bag from you and sets out to the Impala.

"What now?" You ask him.

"Now? At first we'll go back to the bunker, you're sleeping in my bed tonight." He smirks at you. You feel the blush creeping on your cheeks, but you smile back at him.

"I can't refuse that, but what about Char-"

"Stop. We'll deal with the problems tomorrow, promise?" He smiles at you.

"Promise." You squeeze his hand a bit more.

**Well this is the end guys. I hope I finished it nicely. Let me know what you think about it, it would help me!:) Love you all:)**


End file.
